


To przeszłość!

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, a bo ja wiem?, bawię się, brak bety, co ja piszę?, fluff?, mój własny rekord krótkości, nudzi mi się, szykuję się do czegoś dłuższego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Drobna demoniczna sprzeczka.





	

\- Czyś ty oszalała?!  
\- Nie! Po prostu chcę, żebyś przestała się kontaktować z Samem!  
\- To ty go opętałaś!  
\- Ty go poiłaś swoją krwią!  
\- To przeszłość!  
\- To, że go opętałam też!  
\- Idiotka!  
\- Suka!  
Pocałunek w nagłej ciszy rozbrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno.

**Author's Note:**

> Może i są szyki przestawne. Może i jest to cholernie krótkie. Ale może wyjdzie mi coś dłuższego, więc to taki przystanek, który mi wpadł do głowy, ale nie mogłam go wstawić do tego co tworzę. Zobaczymy, czy wystarczy mi cierpliwości.


End file.
